Friday Night Legacy - 9/4/15
9/4/15 *Legacy's highlights from Spartan Wars play. Shown are Mr. Kennedy turning on Team Wyatt and Team Orton eventually winning, Bad News Barrett winning the Legacy TV Championship from Ryback and then assaulting his ankle, and Cesaro defeating both CM Punk and Brock Lesnar to retain his Legacy World Championship* *GM Paul Heyman is in the ring and the crowd is booing* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And not only am I the best General Manager in this business...Not only am I the best match booker in this business...But I am the best advocate in this business for the best Champion in this business. You see, last Sunday at Spartan Wars my client Cesaro went into his title defense with the odds stacked against him. He had to defeat not one, but two challengers to retain his Legacy World Championship. And not just that, he had to do so without me on the outside supporting him. My client Cesaro proved to all of you that he is the best professional wrestler in the world. He proved to be, as PCW GM Vincent Kennedy McMahon would say, the best sports entertainer and superstar in the world. So without further ado, I present to you the rrrreigning, defending, undisuputed Legacy Champion of the World, CESARO!!!" *Cesaro's music plays and he comes down to the ring looking cocky* Cesaro: "Thank you very much Paul for that great introduction. And thank you to all of you idiots in the crowd who each and every week yell at me and say that I can't win the big one alone. That I am not the best in the world. That I'm not a worthy champion. Because when I hear you cowards yell at me it encourages me to prove you wrong and it adds fuel to my fire. Without you people, I wouldn't be the wrestler that I am today and I wouldn't be the Legacy World Champion that I am today. So thank you all very much! Now as for my opponents at Spartan Wars, CM Punk and Brock Lesnar. I say this one thing...nice try, now get in the back of the line. Because I am ready to take on a new challenger. A challenger who actually has the guts to stand up to me. A challenger who isn't washed up and lives in the past. I'm looking for a-" *CM Punk music hits and he walks down to the ring to a huge pop* Heyman: "What in the hell do you want, Punk? Didn't you hear my client? He wants a new challenger. Not you." Punk: "Oh trust me Paul, I heard him and I heard you. And I was actually thinking about not coming out here. I was until I heard you, Paul, and you, Cesaro, say something that caught my attention. And no it wasn't you claiming that you are the best in the world. I came out here because I heard you Paul say something interesting. You said that Cesaro proved that he can win the big one all by himself. Now, I don't question that. Because Cesaro here beat me and Brock Lesnar in a hell of a match. You deserve all the credit for that, Cesaro. But what I get out of that is that not only did you prove you can win the big one alone, but you proved that you don't need Paul Heyman as your advocate." *Crowd cheers* Cesaro: "Punk, you really are a punk. To come out here and say something like that. What is wrong with you? Paul Heyman is the best advocate in this industry's history. And I have been fortunate enough to be hand chosen by him to help me make it to the very top of the all-time best professional wrestlers list. And I'm pretty sure I'm pretty damn close to the top." Punk: "I hear you, Cesaro, I do. But let me give you a brief history lesson about your advocate. Let's take a look at some other names that Paul Heyman has hand chosen to take to the top. There's Brock Lesnar, Big Show, Rob Van Dam, Curtis Axel, Ryback, even a young Steve Austin. Oh, and there's me. Now I don't take anything away from Paul Heyman. Paul Heyman is the best mastermind this industry has ever seen. But look at those names. Some have gone far in their careers and others have fallen down. But the thing that all those names including me have in common is that at some point Paul Heyman turned his back on them. And believe me Cesaro, when you least expect it, Paul Heyman will turn his back on you." *Heyman laughs histerically* Heyman: "Punk, you are one funny guy. You actually think I would turn my back on Cesaro? You are right about one thing and that is that I have turned on some former clients. but for good reasons. Those clients got turned on because they took their eye off of the prize, and that prize was a world championship. They all got lazy and they all didn't care anymore about being the best. So I will never turn on my client Cesaro because I know that he is already the best Paul Heyman guy of all time. And Cesaro will never take his eye off of the prize! Isn't that right?" Cesaro: "100% correct" Heyman: "Punk, I think you're just upset because if it weren't for your poor career decisions, you would probably still be a Paul Heyman guy to this day. Now get out of my ring. Since you like to come out here and try to prove some point, I'm going to prove a point. Tonight in the main event of Friday Night Legacy, CM Punk will make his Legacy TV in-ring debut. No, this match won't just be one-on-one. No, it will not be a tag team match. This match, Punk, will be a gauntlet match! You will come down to this ring and random superstars from the Legacy roster will come from the back one-by-one until you lose to one of them. And that excludes Brock Lesnar because Brock Lesnar did not show up to the arena tonight. So if you lose to your first opponent, the match will go by quickly. But if you go on for a while, Legacy may go over our time slot. But in the process you'll prove that you can last against most of the Legacy roster and that you are the real deal. Let's see if you really are the best in the world!" Match #1: Bray Wyatt vs Mr. Kennedy - Kennedy is on the verge of hitting Wyatt with a Mic Drop but John Morrison grabs Kennedy's leg while he's by the ropes. The ref is checking on Wyatt during this and doesn't see it. Kennedy turns around to Sister Abigail. Wyatt wins at 12 mins. Afterwards Morrison is standing on the ramp laughing and Kennedy grabs a mic. Kennedy: "What's wrong Morrison? Are you mad that I helped you get eliminated at Spartan Wars and that eliminated myself? From the looks of it, you want to know why I did this. So why don't you come in here and I will explain myself." *Morrison hesitates but comes in the ring* Kennedy: "I'll put it you you this way, Johnny boy.. The day that you showed me the mumbo-jumbo of Reigns walking in to Neville's locker room before he was found injured, I believed you. I saw this tape and I honestly wanted to expose Roman Reigns for injuring Neville. But then after a while I started to ask myself some things. Things like, why did John get this footage? Why does John care so much about this? And soon I knew what the real truth was when I saw you attack Rob Van Dam after accusing us of really doing it all. And then when you admitted that you did this, I had my plan set from then on. Once we were chosen to be on Team Wyatt I knew that at Spartan Wars I was going to do the right thing and get some revenge on you and your new sidekick Drew McIntyre. Well, that was of course slimmed down to just you since Drew was eliminated really fast.. But either way I knew that I had to cost you and the rest of the team something that mattered to you. So don't you dare be angry at me when you and your big blow-up doll Drew were the ones who have done wrong to innocent people. I may consider myself an asshole, but you guys are jackasses." *Kennedy starts to leave the ring but Morrison grabs him and starts punching him in the head. Morrison has Kennedy in the corner but out comes Neville. Neville starts punching away at Morrison and Morrison falls down. Neville turns around and Drew McIntrye hits him with a Big Boot. McIntyre is kicking down at Neville but Kennedy tries to stop him but McIntyre throws Kennedy right down. Rob Van Dam runs in and charges at McIntyre and hits him with a series of kicks but soon McIntyre catches one of them and is about to reverse but Roman Reigns hits him with a Superman Punch and McIntyre is sent reeling out of the ring. Reigns, RVD, Kennedy, and Neville all stand tall as Morrison and McIntyre walk up the entrance ramp looking angry* Match #2: Tag Team Champs Swag Facts vs Prime Time Players (non-title) - PTP come to the ring wearing jerseys of the city's rival sports team. Kidd makes O'Neil tap out to the Sharpshooter in 1min 6sec. Afterwards Kidd grabs a mic. Kidd: "Swag Facts are proud to still represent Legacy and to still be the Next Gen Wrestling Tag Team Champions! Jack and I love coming out here each and every week to kick ass and raise our belts when we're done. But if we want to do this a month from now we need challengers for our belts at the upcoming event Ladder to Success. And we would like to hereby call out any tag team from either Mayhem or PCW to challenge us to a match for Ladder to Success. Whoever wants to challenge us, we look forward to defending our belts yet again and hopefully retaining them so we can continue to be at the top of the mountain! Fact!" *O'Neil is sitting in the corner of the ring with a mic* O'Neil: "Hey, Swag Facts! Are you scared of a team from Legacy challenging you to a match for your belts? Because we know that if we had another match against you for those belts, we would beat you before you could say millions of dollars!* *Darren Young charges at Swagger but Swagger takes him down and puts him in the ankle lock as Kidd slides O'Neil to the center of the ring and puts him in the Sharpshooter again. Young and O'Neil are tapping like crazy and soon they let go. Swag Facts celebrates with the crowd* Match #3: Womens Champ Sasha Banks w/Naomi vs Natalya (non-title) - Banks and Natalya stare down before locking up. Nayalya puts Banks in a headlock and Naomi runs in the ring and kicks Natalya in the gut. Natalya wins by DQ at 17 seconds. Banks and Naomi gang up on Natalya and are beating her down until music hits and out comes Taryn Terrell! Terrell makes her debut and runs down to the ring and goes after Banks. Terrell tackles Banks and is punching her until Naomi pulls her off. Natalya hits Naomi with a clothesline and Terrell hits Banks with a Taryn Cutter. Terrell raises Natalya's hand and they stand tall. *Paul Heyman is backstage talking on the phone* Heyman: "I know! It's unbelievable that their trying to sell the pay-per-view by having all of their matches be a ladder match! I know! At least have one, but all of them? Hold on, I'll call you back in a minute. What brings you here, RVD?" RVD: "Well Paul, I was wondering if I could possibly have you as a guest on my podcast some time? The fans of my show have been requesting you for a long time now." Heyman: "What has happened to the Rob Van Dam that I know and love? You have a podcast. Good for you. But what has happened to the RVD who kicked ass and took names? Ever since I've signed you to Legacy you have become very soft. You've been a punching bag for people and you've been saved by the likes of Roman Reigns, Mr. Kennedy, Neville, and Randy Orton. You need to get back to your old ways. The EXTREME ways that brought you to the top of the wrestling world. And I will give you the chance to show you still got it. Up next you will have a match. Although I'm not too fond of them, give the crowd a good show. And yes I will be on your podcast. Just get out of here and get ready for your match." Match #4: Legacy TV Champ Bad News Barrett vs Rob Van Dam (Non-title) - Incredible match between the two. Both put up a great fight and RVD got a lot of big spots in there. But BNB defeats RVD after hitting him with the Bullhammer. 14 mins. Barrett celebrates with his newly won Legacy TV Championship belt. *CM Punk is seen walking down a hallway and Eden approaches him* Eden: "Punk, can I get your thoughts on this gauntlet match vs the entire Legacy roster that GM Paul Heyman has put you in?" Punk: "It's funny I was just thinking about you, Eden. Yeah, to answer your question, I am not angry about this match. I'm not pissed off at Paul Heyman for putting me in this match. I look at this match as a great opportunity to show Cesaro, Paul Heyman, and the grat fans of Legacy what I can do. I don't know how long I'll last in this match, but either way I will damn sure put up a great fight and hopefully make it to the end and get my hands on Cesaro. See you after the match, Eden." Match #5: Gauntlet Match - CM Punk vs Legacy Roster - Punk's first opponent is Kofi Kingston. Punk pins Kofi after a few minutes. Random Legacy superstars came one-by-one to the ring and Punk somehow beat them one-by-one. Punk did have some trouble with some opponents such as Drew McIntyre and Roman Reigns but still beat them. Punk's 2nd to last opponent was Darren Young. Cesaro and Paul Heyman are shown watching Young come to the ring and Cesaro tells Heyman that he's next and they walk down a hallway. Punk is very tired and Darren Young actually gets some big offense. At one point both men are punching back and forth repeatedly until Punk kicks Young in the head and both men fall down. Cesaro and Heyman walk to the ring and Heyman starts talking to the ref on the apron. The ref is distracted and Cesaro runs in the ring and picks up Punk and hits him with the Neutralizer. Cesaro drags Young's body over to Punk's. Cesaro gets out and Heyman steps down. The ref turns around and counts the pin. Darren Young defeats CM Punk at 24 mins. *After the match, Young celebrates and is jumping up and down. Young turns around and Cesaro hits him with a European Uppercut and Young falls out of the ring. Cesaro picks Punk up and puts him on his shoulders. Cesaro hits Punk with a GTS. Cesaro and Heyman leave the ring and Legacy ends with a shot of Punk's lifeless body in the ring.*